


【摄殓/ABO】百转千回番外

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123
Kudos: 87





	【摄殓/ABO】百转千回番外

后面的一切顺理成章。  
约瑟夫又在伊索颈间落下几个湿热的吻后才直起身，褪下伊索的长裤动手向下探去，不意外地摸到了一手湿滑。他扬扬嘴角，指尖顶开那处湿热紧窒的隐秘穴口，探进去：“伊索的里面湿得好厉害，像发情时一样。”  
伊索羞得不知道该怎么回答，他只好紧紧搂住约瑟夫的脖颈，将自己的身体乖乖送进约瑟夫怀里。对他的床上反应再熟悉不过的约瑟夫顺势揽住他的腰，另一只手在湿热甬道里抽动按压的动作不停。伊索压抑的情热喘息声很快在约瑟夫耳畔响起，那一开始还紧紧咬着他手指不放的肠壁也很快柔软下来。Omega的身体本就不用为性爱做太多准备，更不用说约瑟夫和伊索最近做得频繁，伊索的身体已经对约瑟夫足够敏感了。  
约瑟夫抽出手指时，那狭窄的甬道已经湿了个透，淫水甚至打湿了伊索的大腿根部。男人看了眼放在床头柜上的那盒安全套，转头望向正伏在自己肩头的爱人：“今天不做安全措施了，没问题吧？毕竟要永久标记，那个也……没法用。”  
“嗯。”伊索轻轻应了一声，声音和平时的清澈大相径庭，又黏又软。得到爱人的准许后，约瑟夫才引导着伊索平躺回床上，再动手解开自己的裤子。伊索虽然脸早已红了个透，一双眼睛却晶亮地望着约瑟夫目不转睛，双腿也向着约瑟夫毫不设防地敞开。  
他看着约瑟夫解开长裤，早已饱胀坚硬的紫红色性器从内裤中弹跳出来，而后向前顶住下身穴口。紧接着，那东西缓慢地插进身体，伊索下意识屏住一口气，他抬起眼望向身上的人，约瑟夫正凝视着他，一双蓝眸里盛满如水的温柔。  
这次，他的alpha果然很温柔。伊索不好意思地偏开视线，下身被一寸寸侵入的感觉何其鲜明，热硬性器碾过敏感内壁，带起一丝丝隐约的酥麻快感。约瑟夫完全顶进去之后并没停下来，而是忽然抽出一小截后又深深顶进来，伊索不由得急喘了一口气：“约……约瑟夫……”  
“嗯？”约瑟夫漫不经心地应了一声。他并没像往常那样急躁粗暴，只是不疾不徐地抽出一部分又深深顶进去而已；可埋在身体里的那东西却屡屡摩擦过身体内那最敏感的一点，情欲被撩拨起来却不上不下，不知道约瑟夫是无意的还是存心故意。这种被不紧不慢吊着的感觉实在煎熬得难受，伊索想求约瑟夫快一点，却又实在害羞，他只好偏过头去，用手掩住半张脸，低低地喘气。  
快感在摩擦中层层堆积，肉体拍打间淫靡的水声逐渐泛起，这是就算想掩饰也掩饰不了的动情的真实反应。约瑟夫俯下身来吻伊索的额头，轻柔的声音里带着压抑喘息：“伊索里面好湿……好软。身上也好烫。是直接接触我所以兴奋到不行了吗？”  
伊索接不下约瑟夫这些太过直白露骨的话，他不知该说些什么好，只能支起身主动将赤裸的身体送进约瑟夫怀中，下身也移动着腰主动将约瑟夫的性器再吞入了几分。约瑟夫忽然借机往他身体里狠狠一顶，热硬阴茎顶端几乎顶到生殖腔口，伊索顿时全身一颤，一声低低的呻吟就这样脱口而出。约瑟夫又摆着腰重重往里顶了几下，这才开口：“伊索想要我快一点，还是慢一点？你说了要我温柔，所以这次全都听你的。”  
说这话时他身下动作未停，性器缓慢又刻意地狠狠碾过伊索体内最敏感的那一处，伊索重重喘息了几声，眼底的湿气都泛了起来。他知道今天约瑟夫犯了坏心，一定要逼着自己求他快一点才肯罢休；可他又确实被情欲煎熬得无计可施，于是，他只好低喘着回复：“那就快、快一点……唔！”  
他话音未落，约瑟夫就握着他的腰狠狠顶了进去，力道大到顶得他差点叫出了声。他一口气还没喘匀，又被约瑟夫环着腰抱起来摆成面对面坐着的姿态，动作间饱胀性器在窄小的甬道里几乎碾了一圈，强烈的快感刺激得伊索身体抖了抖，就这样无力地伏在了约瑟夫肩头。可他的alpha依旧没有半点要停下来放他缓缓的意思，男人低下头来吻吻他的侧脸，下身向上挺动的动作却越来越快、越来越深，骑乘的姿势使性器每次挺进都几乎撞到生殖腔口，强烈的快感令伊索无力反抗，只能依偎在约瑟夫的怀里，承受着约瑟夫的侵犯断断续续地低声呻吟着。  
亚瑟就在隔壁，所以他们每次做的时候，伊索都不敢叫出太大声音来。但他身体的反应已经说明了一切，omega甜美的信息素气味正肆无忌惮地从他身体里散发出来，被操干到红肿的小穴更是湿得不像话，有透明的液体从交合的地方流了出来，打湿了两人的大腿根部。  
不知道又过了多久，在伊索快被这不上不下的快感折磨疯的时候，约瑟夫终于揽着他的腰将他放回了床上，既快又猛地一次次顶进去。终于快要结束了——伊索抬起眼，他看到自己身上的人正蹙着那双好看的眉一下下摆着腰往里撞，汗水沿着约瑟夫过于好看的下颌线滑下来，隐没进男人解开的白西装衣襟里。注意到伊索的视线，约瑟夫抬眼看向他，染了情欲味道的雾蓝色眼底泛起了几分温柔。而后约瑟夫俯下身去，轻轻吻上伊索的唇，下身却以完全相反的力道向伊索身体的最深处用力一顶。  
伊索身体一颤，他就这么被硬生生操射了出来，精液溅上两人腰腹，不用看都知道这一幕有多狼狈。高潮后omega的生殖腔自行打开，绝顶时强烈到让人精神恍惚的快感刚刚散去，伊索就意识到约瑟夫正在缓慢而坚决地将性器顶进自己身体内里最隐秘脆弱的生殖腔，他下意识惊喘出了声，紧接着却被约瑟夫吻住了唇瓣。约瑟夫将性器顶进他身体最深处，最后用力抽动了几下后埋进他生殖腔里不动了。被吻住的双唇重新被放开，伊索听到爱人在自己耳畔用带着情欲沙哑的轻柔声音说：  
“不要紧张，没事的。伊索，我好喜欢你。”  
伊索心头一热，被永久标记时隐约的紧张与恐惧瞬间消弭。他望向身上的约瑟夫，他的alpha正用极其温柔的视线看着他，还伸出手轻轻将他眼前汗湿的刘海拨了开来：“我等这一天等了好多年。终于，你终于完全属于我了。”  
伊索能感到在自己的体内，深埋的那根热烫坚硬的性器顶端正在慢慢涨大，想必那就是他只在教科书上见过的“成结”。他深吸一口气，努力平复紧张兴奋的呼吸，脸颊上有温柔的吻落下，那是约瑟夫在吻他。  
接下来的一阵子他们没有说话，直到一股微凉的液体灌进火热敏感的生殖腔内，伊索才意识到，标记结束了。约瑟夫直起身将性器从伊索体内抽出来，两人身体分离时又带出不少透明淫液，察觉到两腿间湿意的伊索脸上一红，他一把扯过身边被子盖住下半身，整个人羞耻到半张脸都藏进了被子里。  
约瑟夫倒是毫不在意，他抽了床头纸巾清理下身，嘴上还不忘开伊索的玩笑：“亲爱的，你知道你现在是什么样子吗？”  
“……什么样子？”  
“眼睛湿湿的，脸颊红得厉害，缩在被子里只露出半张脸看着我，像个被我欺负了的小媳妇。”约瑟夫说着，将用完的纸巾扔到一边，又俯下身，伸手轻轻抚上他的脸颊，“被标记之后感觉怎么样，会难受吗？很累吗？”  
“难受倒没有……”伊索摇摇头，激烈性事后的疲累后知后觉地漫上他四肢百骸，“不过确实很累、很困。但是不想睡觉。”


End file.
